Episode 2: Feelings I Can't Say
Plot In the beginning of the episode, Nikora talks to Lucia and Hippo about dangers that might happen. She tells Lucia that she and Hanon must call out for Aqua Regina. Lucia is walking to school as Kaito approaches her. He thanks her for calling the rescue squad and then notices her pearl necklace. He remembers that the mysterious mermaid girl had one exactly like it. Then Kaito invites her to come with him to the spring festival. Lucia happily agrees. Hanon sees them walking together as they both enter school. When Hanon sees Lucia she immediately asks her what her and Kaito were talking about. As Lucia happily tells her that he has asked her out on a date, Hanon acts suprised. Hanon hurries Lucia outside and tries and warns her about what could happen if Kaito finds out that she is a mermaid. Lucia and Hanon both start to talk about things like that and Hanon decides that she will come on Lucia's date. Lucia is annoyed at this and asks her friend 'why she is doing this'. Hanon mentions again to Lucia that she could turn into bubbles if she is not carefull. They both start to talk again about the dangers that might happen. The next scene shows Gaito talking to Azule. Gaito is annoyed over how Azule let Lucia escape. He then asks her if he should ask someone else to do her job. Then Eril comes in the room and starts laughing at Azule. Azule gets a bit angry so she tells Eril that she couldn't catch Lucia either. Eril swaps faces to her evil mood and tells her that she could capture the pink mermaid. Gaito overhears and tells Eril that she could try. Eril swaps back to her normal mode and grins happily at Gaito. Azule pleads with Gaito to give her another chance but he dosen't let her. In the Pearl Piari hotel, Lucia is singing in the bath. She has transformed into her mermaid form. She dosen't stop singing when she is getting changed in front of her mirror. Hippo agrees with Hanon that Lucia going out with Kaito is a bad idea. Lucia disagrees and reassures Hippo that everything will be fine. Lucia said wow when Hippo tells her that she should bring Hanon with her. Madame Taki appears and finds out that Hippo is worried about what might happen to Lucia. Taki rips a piece of Hippo's hair and tells him that she will read Lucia's fortune. She rips another piece and tells Hippo that 'disaster is at sea'. The penguin decides not to panic because Taki's fortunes are usually wrong. Taki is just about to rip another piece of his hair, but Hippo runs off. Eril is at the spring festival trying to seek out the mermaids. She has a tropical fish store and she gives free fish out to random customers. She knows that the mermaids like listening to songs so she uses the fish to track the mermaids down. Lucia is standing by the fountain waiting for Kaito to come. Kaito comes and apologises to Lucia for keeping her waiting. Lucia is speechless when she sees two girls hanging on to him. The girls start asking Kaito if he wants to go to a new store and Lucia leaves annoyed. Kaito calls after her but she ignores him. Hanon arrives a the festival and looks for Lucia. Hanon remembers a flashback of Hippo telling her to look after Lucia. She sees Kaito and runs towards him. Without looking she bumps into a stranger. Hanon falls in love with him and he gives her one of the musical fish as an apology for bumping into her. Hanon happily thanks him for the fish. Lucia starts walking around the festival and Kaito manages to catch up with her. Lucia tells him to go back to those girls and then Kaito grabs her hand. He tells her that she is his date. They see the girls looking for Kaito. Kaito runs away with Lucia so they can't find them. He takes her to the inlet where Lucia saved him as a mermaid. He tells her about the beautiful mermaid he heard. Hanon sits on a rock and she is putting the fish back in the sea. Hanon jumps in the sea and day dreams about the stranger. She is showed holding her breath underwater, due to her mother being a mermaid and her dad being a man. The fish follows her and Eril finds Hanon. Eril grabs her and Lucia hears her screaming on shore. Eril ties Hanon up with seaweed as Hanon is drowing. Lucia then used her preal powers. he then realises that Eril is friends with Azule. She finishes and sees that Eril is not defeated. Eril tries to attack Lucia but she dodged out of the way. Hanon grabs the bandana off Eril's head and the seaweed is gone. Hanon than used water ball of Eril. Eril disapears. Lucia and Hanon talk about how Lucia's date went. Lucia finds out that Hanon might be in love too. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes